


Portraits

by SeaWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, or what passes for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaWitch/pseuds/SeaWitch
Summary: A picture paints a thousand words or so they say.[Written for a prompt from ariadne: Minerva awakens as a portrait to find herself hanging face to face with Albus' and Snape's, which are right next to each other. What happens?]





	

The Ministry artist did not question the extremely detailed list of items to be included in the background of what was to become the portrait of Minerva McGonagall upon her passing. He simply did as he was told, the vivid memory of her dragging him along the corridor by the ear when he was twelve and had been found with a rather salacious Muggle magazine in the Gryffindor common room enough to quell any comments he may have had regarding aesthetics and artistic freedom.  
  
Headmaster Longbottom also wisely refrained from comment upon entering the Headmaster’s office to take up his new position. Former Headmistress McGonagall’s portrait showed her seated in a high-backed armchair, purring cat at her feet, while she knitted with a meditative smile upon her face.   
  
Directly opposite, in their respective frames, bound and gagged with Slytherin and Gryffindor scarves were Headmasters Snape and Dumbledore.

**Author's Note:**

> First uploaded to OWL these long ages past, where I wrote under the name indigofeathers - so don't worry, not stealing another author's words, just playing in JKR's backyard and putting her characters through the wringer.


End file.
